


Null and Void Prequel

by Mulefa_Nyteox



Series: Gastervoid [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulefa_Nyteox/pseuds/Mulefa_Nyteox
Summary: WARNING: This mini-fic contains MAJOR plot spoilers to its parent fic, Null and Void! Be sure to read Null and Void before you read this.





	

Before entering the Void, Gaster was the royal scientist, researching the power of human souls, trying to find some way to break the barrier. Of course, he was not researching only the souls; he had other jobs as well. At one point, a monster had been brought into his lab that had seemingly gone insane, and was harming others. Strangely enough, not only was the monster completely off the deep end, but it was also entirely greyscale, unlike any illness recorded. Unable to help or cure the monster, Gaster had no choice but to kill it and return its dust to the monster’s family. Upon death, though, the monster turned to ash instead of dust, and in the center of the pile of ash rested a black heart. It was the monster’s soul, corrupted by some unusual substance. 

Surprisingly, the monster’s soul did not shatter - it was being preserved by the substance somehow, just like the effects of Determination in humans. Intrigued, Gaster wondered if such a power could be removed and combined with Determination, giving monsters the power of DT with the soul stability of the corruption. Later, using the DT Extractor on the monster soul as well as on one of the human souls, Gaster was able to successfully create a mix of Corruption and Determination. Due to the extreme amounts of energy required, as well as the technical and scientific expertise required to insert the Determination/corruption and the secrecy of the project, Gaster chose himself as the candidate for the test of the mix. 

Situated at the center of the core, where the most power would be able to be drawn from, Gaster had set up the DT extractor, modified to insert rather than extract. Hooking himself and the DT/corruption concoction up to the machine, Gaster activated the insertion process. The mix was inserted successfully, but after the operation completed, something unexpected happened. Gaster died. Then he was revived, to die once again. This process happened over and over, and as it continued, a ball of energy expanded out from him, released due to the unnatural process occurring. As the loop continued and the energy expanded, the machines and technology around Gaster started to disintegrate. 

In the middle of the destruction, a new state of being was induced: Limbo. The place between life and death, a calm between creation and destruction, created from the fusion of the two. The Limbo provided a lull from the effects of the cycle, of which extreme pain was a major factor. The lull also carried a faint undertone to the silence, a mental illusion of a hand made of black and solid dark, promising of escape. As the energy grew stronger, it started to strip away pieces of Gaster, strings of variables and code, dispersing the pieces throughout time and space. 

Out of desperation, Gaster took the hand in Limbo. Gaster was losing himself; there was very little of him left, naught but a shell of a person and personality left. When he took the hand, the energy stopped expanding outward, stabilized by the power the hand controlled. The hand offered redemption, at a price. Gaster would have to forget - lose everything that he was to preserve what he would have. He would have to serve the hand to fix the mess he had made. 

Accepting the offer, Gaster did not let go. Reversing the ball of energy, the hand condensed it into a singularity, tearing a hole in the multiverse. Expanding the hole into a portal, the hand led Gaster into the Between. The hand had made its claim. Gaster had entered the Void. 


End file.
